Traditionally, measurement devices are provided to the end user with built-in control for data collection, processing and presentation or display. The end users thus do not have the freedom to manipulate the data to their preference. For some applications such as those in ophthalmology, there is sometimes a need to provide the end user the freedom to choose a preferred form, format, transfer function, application, expression, output, and/or an algorithm for data manipulation.